


Profonde e vaste terre

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Era pericolo e Tezuka lo sapeva perfettamente: prima o poi quella relazione gli avrebbe potuti far cadere in basso spezzando tutto il duro lavoro fatto in quei lunghi anni.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Profonde e vaste terre  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: eventualità

Le labbra di Atobe lo stavano baciando con una tale intensità da far temere a Tezuka che potessero lasciargli uno dei suoi “marchi”, gli stessi che se fossero visti sul campo da tennis avrebbero potuto mettere a rischio la sua, anzi, la loro carriera agonistica.  
“Vacci piano”. Avrebbe voluto dirgli. “Fermati!”. Avrebbe voluto urlargli. “Atobe ci scopriranno!”. Avrebbe voluto rinfacciargli, ma tutte le frasi erano inutili non era in grado di rifiutare quel ragazzo, non quando lo trascinava in quelle profonde e vaste terre popolato solo dalla loro passione.  
Amava tutto quello e non ne poteva fare più a meno, soprattutto quando quelle dita che lentamente gli entravano dentro: aveva intenzione di andare fino in fondo e quel gesto era la dimostrazione delle sue intenzione. Non gli dispiaceva alla fine, ma era cosciente dei rischi che una tale relazione poteva portare e non era ancora pronto per rinunciare al tennis per Atobe, ma nemmeno voleva dire addio alle travolgenti sensazioni che il suo amato gli faceva provare: era in perenne confusione e non era un bene.  
Con decisione ma senza usare troppa forza gli entrava dentro, il piacere provato fino a quell’istante finì col diventare ancora più intenso e travolgente: ad ogni spinta era in grado di farlo impazzire completamente per tutta l’estesi che provava.  
Era pericolo e Tezuka lo sapeva perfettamente: prima o poi quella relazione gli avrebbe potuti far cadere in basso spezzando tutto il duro lavoro fatto in quei lunghi anni.  
Se per eventualità la loro relazione venisse scoperta dal pubblico, il tennista, sperava che tutto il mondo potesse essere preparato ad accettare la natura del loro legame. Le due cose non si sarebbero mai potute conciliare ed era suo desiderio che quel giorno arrivasse il più tardi possibile.


End file.
